The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements and a board for mounting thereof.
In accordance with the recent trend toward slimness and lightness and high performance in electronic devices, miniaturization and multifunction of the electronic devices have been required.
Such an electronic device includes a power semiconductor-based power management integrated circuit (PMIC) serving to efficiently control and manage a limited battery resource in order to satisfy various service requirements.
However, as the electronic device has various functions, the number of direct current (DC) to DC converters included in the PMIC has been increased, and the number of passive elements that should be included in a power input terminal and a power output terminal of the PMIC has also been increased.
In this case, since a component arrangement area of the electronic device is required to increase, there is a limitation in miniaturizing an electronic device.
In addition, high noise may occur due to wiring patterns of the PMIC and peripheral circuits of the PMIC.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, research into a composite electronic component in which an inductor and a capacitor are vertically coupled to each other has been conducted, such that an effect of decreasing a component arrangement area of the electronic device and suppressing the occurrence of noise may be obtained.
However, in the case of vertically disposing the inductor and the capacitor, a magnetic flux generated in the inductor may affect internal electrodes of the capacitor to generate parasitic capacitance, such that a self resonant frequency (SRF) may move toward a low frequency.
Meanwhile, as the composite electronic component has been miniaturized, and thus, an internal magnetic layer blocking a magnetic field of the inductor has also been reduced, a problem in which Q factor may be deteriorated is present.